Flores Para Un Fantasma
by TefyHatake
Summary: A menudo suelen decir que en el sepulcro se encierran dos corazones en el mismo ataúd, para ella era una total porquería...por más que buscara aun dolía aceptar que en el mundo viviría sin él... Todos necesitan un poco de ayuda y quizá aquellos que se marcharon aun escuchan./NejiTen/Ghost Neji/ One-Shot/


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los Personajes me pertenecen son propiedad Akira Toriyma.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Este texto está ubicado después del manga 700

¡AVISO! Contiene un poco de Lime

* * *

.

.

 **One-Shot**

.

 **Flores Para Un Fantasma**.

.

.

 _Presente_

 _._

El sol comenzaba a asomarse tras la ciudad sobre el monte Hokage, se notaba claramente que se trataba de una maravillosa mañana de otoño, entre los hogares de la aldea de Konoha, en una pequeña casa, una Kunoichi ansiosa se despedía de su familia a las puertas de su hogar.

— Que les vaya bien, entrenen duro. — hablaba deseosa por que se marchasen pronto, mientras entregaba rápidamente una docena de bentos al joven que ahora era su marido y al pequeño que era de hijo.

— Iremos de misión un par de días, Tenten, no nos iremos a otra parte—

— Eso ya lo sé Lee, pero entrenaran en Suna, el camino es largo, n-no vaya a ser que tengan hambre y regresen a la aldea p-por ello. — explicaba intentado contener su ansiedad, jamás había estado tan deseosa por un tiempo a solas como en aquella ocasión, nunca había pensado que le dice tremendo gusto despedirse de su única familia, no hasta ahora, no con aquel secreto.

Ambos ninjas le miraban, extrañados, y tras dirigirse una mirada cómplice ambos alzaron los hombros en respuesta a aquella pregunta silenciosa, pensando que jamás entenderían a las mujeres.

— Entonces nos marchamos — aviso el hombre con cejas pobladas, mientras se acercaba buscando plantar un beso sobre los labios de la chica, acción que no llego puesto que hábilmente ella había girado, dando como resultado un beso sobre la mejilla.

Resignado el shinobi dio la vuelta, acomodando la mochila sobre sus hombros, hacia días que ella le evitaba cualquier acto romántico de su parte, supuso que seguramente se encontraba enfadada por dejar la ropa sucia fuera del cesto o alguna otra cosa, tan simple como eso, decidió no darle importancia ya tendría tiempo para recompensarlo ahora tenía un entrenamiento muy importante. Acompañado de su siempre entusiasta pequeño se encamino dejando de tras su hogar.

— ¡Hasta luego muchachos! — Los despidió por última vez mientras agitaba su mano, permaneció en silencio observando hasta donde su vista llego a verles desaparecer por las calles.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Por fin se encontraba sola.

Aquel sentimiento de placer rápidamente fue remplazado por una sonrisa nerviosa que se plantaba en rostro al recordar lo que le esperaba.

— Tardaste demasiado — una voz ronca susurro a sus espaldas, mientras unos cálidos brazos le rodeaban tiernamente sus caderas posando sus tibias manos sobre su vientre.

— Perdona… — se disculpo levente dejando recibir el húmedo camino de besos que el joven depositaba desde su cuello hasta su clavícula. — Ah!, Neji— gimió, sintiendo un escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo, una pequeña ola de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

Había esperado toda su vida para aquello, que él solo pensamiento de estar a punto de comenzar terminaba por ponerle nerviosa.

—E-espera…Neji…yo, ¿de verdad eres tú?, no es un sueño, no voy a despertar como cada mañana llorando porque nada ha sido real. — se explico temerosa mientras se refugiaba abrazándole fuertemente sobre su regazo.

Neji levantado dulcemente el mentón de la chica, hizo que le mirase a los ojos e intento explicarse —ya te lo he dicho, en verdad soy yo, depende de ti creerlo. — para seguido depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

Tenten haciendo caso omiso a su razón, sumisa ente su deseo dejo que los delgados y tibios labios se apoderasen de los suyos, era un beso suave, apenas un cálido roce que al tacto término por volverse apasionado, una feroz batalla por tomar el control.

Ella aun después de todo este tiempo no sabía si era real lo que vivía, pero ¿como no podía ser mentira?, se decía, el calor de sus manos sobre las suyas, olor de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, era todo tan real.

.

 _Una semana Antes._

 **.**

Pequeños rayos del sol comenzaba a colarse, entre las persianas, ella los veía entrar, sintiendo el calor de ellos sobre tibia su piel, se encontraba recostada de lado, hecha un ovillo, intentaba controlar el hipar de su llanto, cubriendo con la palma de su mano el rostro en un intento de sofocarle, no quería despertar al hombre que reposaba junto a ella.

Hacía años se había prometido que aquello no volvería a suceder, por un tiempo había estado bien, pues el comprendía, entendía el dolor de la perdida después de todo era mutua, ambos le habían perdido, los llantos se aparecieron durante años, el siendo atento traba de consolarle siempre que podía, hasta que buscando consuelo ambos habían terminado involucrándose, la vida parecía sonreírles cuando se enteraron que ambos serian padres, a partir de ese día los llantos cesaron la decisión lógica era comprometerse en matrimonio, por supuesto no había sido algo por amor sino algo de acuerdo mutuo, el bebé que nacería merecía una familia, ese día se dijo que si valía la pena vivir sin él, lo intentaría, Por fin la vida parecía avanzar, los estragos de la guerra comenzaban a ser olvidados.

Todo hasta hacia unos días, cada noche rompía su promesa, cada que volvía a recordarle en sueños, jamás podría olvidarle ¿y cómo? si se había convencido aquel oji perla seria el amor de su vida.

— Tenten ¿Te encuentras bien? — Escucho la voz del hombre su lado que comenzaba a levantarse.

— S-si, solo me duele un poco el estomago— Mintió, mientras se incorporaba, bajo la escrutadora mirada su marido.

— Me alegra que solo sea eso — comento, mientras comenzaba vestirse con su acostumbrado traje verde de entrenamiento.

Ignorando completamente a los descuidados comentarios, se encamino a la puerta, necesitando salir de ahí con prisa, no tenía el ánimo para verle.

— Iré a preparar el almuerzo— aviso

Tan pronto salió de la habitación una dulce mirada le esperaba ansiosa en el pasillo.

—Mamá, ¿Papá está despierto? —

— Se está cambiando, en un momento sale, no seas impaciente Metal Lee — hablo tiernamente mientras revolvía los negros cabellos al pequeño frente ella, que en definitiva era el vivo retrato de su padre, a excepción de aquellos ojos, el poseía su mirada.

— ¡Sí! — afirmo tan energético como podía.

Dejando atrás al pequeño, entro a la cocina, donde como ya era costumbre preparo un par de bentos, no muy laboriosos, después de todo aquella parte detallista de ella, era de una de las tantas que se habían marchado junto con él.

Tras unos pocos minutos, como ya era costumbre vio salir de la casa a ambos ninjas con bento en manos, listo para entrenar. Por nueva cuenta quedaba sola en casa, pensó por un momento que podía volver a recostarse, lo descarto, no quería volverle a soñar.

—Neji…—

Su nombre escapo entre sus labios con nostalgia, añoranza y aun tanto de amargura, se preguntaba como a pasar de los años aun seguía extrañándole como el primer día, Tal como en aquel sueño ando en busca de aquellas respuesta, su cuerpo comenzó a andar, tomo las llaves y salió de casa, necesitada de salir, decidida a verle, quizá aquello como en otras ocasiones le calmase, y ayudase aponer su cabeza en orden.

Se dio su tiempo al caminar sobre las calles de la aldea, disfrutando del paisaje, e incluso compro un par de flores, girasoles, unos grandes y hermosos girasoles eran de lo que normalmente encontraba junto a su lapida, Hinata solía decir que era sus favoritas de niño, de ahí en adelante se había vuelto una costumbre.

El primer paso sobre aquel lugar le fue difícil, a pesar de las verdes planicies y viento sobre su rostro, sintió por un momento que el aire le faltaba, a menudo suelen decir que en el sepulcro, se encierran dos corazones en el mismo ataúd, ella estaba segura que así era.

Un golpe de realidad le azoto al ver como en aquel sueño él no se encontraba ahí, no estaba esperándole.

Con decisión camino por las miles de pérdidas más, hasta que encontró la suya, que como único epitafio llevaba su nombre.

 _ **Hyuga Neji**_

Leyó, lentamente aquello, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, aquello solo le recordaba que el ya no estaba más. Arrodillada dejo las flores, y limpio aquella lagrima que recorría a su mejilla.

— Espero que te gusten las flores…— susurro, intentando contener su llanto.

Buscando las palabras por lo que estaba ahí, fue entonces que tras inhalar profundamente intento deshágase, charlar con él.

—Sabes… hoy he vuelto a soñar contigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, sin embargo te recuerdo tal como eras ayer… con tantos años de por medio la gente diría que ya ha pasado y es lo que suelo responder cuando preguntan sobre ti, miento descaradamente… lo cierto es que nunca se olvida a la persona que ese quiere y se pierde, solo se aprende a vivir sin ella, nunca se llena el vacío que deja, solo se hace que lo pienso debes estar molesto porque rompí mi promesa de visitarte a diario, pero es difícil fingir que no duele, cuando duele el doble y es que mientras intento olvidarte más te sigo queriendo, es triste y me arrepentiré por vida de ello, nunca me perteneciste, yo siempre te pertenecí...aun lo hago…— se tomo un segundo para delinear aquel nombre grabado en roca e intento continuar —…Cuando entendí que adonde te habías marchado no volverías, fue ahí donde supe que respirar dolía…hubo un momento donde todo era perfecto, y no nos dimos cuenta, me maldigo a mi misma por hacerlo…si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor de decírtelo…si tuviese una oportunidad, lo corregiría. Pensé que mi vida avanzaba pero la innegable verdad es que siempre está atada a ti, sigo persiguiendo tu recuerdo pues cada cosa que hago me recuerda lo que pudimos haber tenido y esas esperanzas que se marcharon contigo, se que la herida tarde o temprano sanara, pero esto ha terminado por parecerme una eternidad…Neji…si tuviera una oportunidad para limpiar mis arrepentimientos lo haría no perdería el tiempo, cada día ruego por ello, sin embargo solo me queda esperar a que ella venga a mí de la misma manera y algún día nos volvernos a ver ¿Aun Estarás esperando por mi? ¿Verdad? — interrogo al aire antes que el llanto terminase por ahogar su voz impidiéndole continuar.

Dio golpe seco en tierra intentando desahogarse de todos aquellos sentimientos, aun estaba furiosa con ella, con la muerte por arrebatárselo sin la oportunidad de hablar, por tener que confesarse con aquella fría roca, siendo lo único que quedaba de aquel. Una fresca brisa acaricio su mejilla, sintiéndose como si un consuelo, se tratase por un segundo imagino al morocho a un costado de ella intentado reconfortarle…

Todo era mentira el no volvería.

Limpiando sus lágrimas e inhalando profundamente se puso en pie, poniéndose en marcha a casa, con el corazón en pedazos, pero con poco de asosiego, por fin había dicho lo necesitaba.

Camino por las calles con la mirada perdida, encismada en sus recuerdos, no era una persona especialmente religiosa pero le gustaba pensar que aquellos que se habían ido aun escuchaban y esperaba que el oji perla lo hubiese hecho.

Tan pronto volvió a casa, decidió recostarse un rato, desde aquel sueño su ánimo había acabado, no llevaba prisa aun faltaban horas para que su marido e hijo llegasen de entrenar podía darse ese gusto.

Volviéndose arropar intento conciliar el sueño e inhalo profundamente una colonia familiar que inundo sus sentidos, se pregunto de donde provenía el olor y porque le parecía conocido, no tomo importancia.

— No creí que te volviese holgazana—

Tenten sorprendida giro de inmediato, tomando asiento sobre la cama, buscando, sus orbes chocolate recorrían de un lado a otro la habitación en busca del dueño de aquella voz.

La habitación se encontraba vacía.

La familiaridad con la que había sonado aquella voz, le pareció inaudita tanto que pensó era solo un producto de su imaginación, volvió a recostarse, esta vez intento cubrir su rostro con una almohada.

En la habitación de nuevo reinaba el silencio, o eso creyó cuando escucho el sonido un vidrio estrellarse contra el suelo harta de aquello y no con el mejor humor posible, camino buscado por la casa de donde había provenido aquel sonido, busco en recamaras, cocina, comedor, no fue hasta que entro a la sala de estar que encontró la razón, el pequeño cuadro donde se encontraba la foto de equipo cuando genins, se hallaba en el suelo, molesta cerro aquella ventana quizá con el viento la culpable de aquello, resignada se agacho tomándose un segundo de apreciar de nuevo la fotografía no puedo evitar poner la vista en aquel niño con expresión seria sobre su rostro, le acaricio lentamente para seguido posar su vista esta vez en su rostro y se pregunto como había pasado tanto para que aquella sonrisa en el rostro se desvaneciera con el tiempo, en busca de recoger aquel desastre cogió uno a uno los vidrios.

—Ha pasado mucho desde aquello ¿No lo crees? — Era de nuevo aquella voz, esta vez no volteo, intentaba recordar la familiaridad de aquella, sabía que la había escuchado alguna vez…— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí fingiendo que no me escuchaste? — insistió de nuevo aquella voz, esta vez la escucho más cerca observo la pequeña sombra que se acercaba a ella, por lo que levantando lentamente la vista dándose por vencida decidió mirar al propietario… fue entonces que le vio, un aura casi angelical le cubría mientras le observa sonriente "no podía ser", se negó a sí misma, sientio su respiración ponerse en pausa al igual que su cuerpo terminaron por congelarse, era imposible.

Soltando producto de la sorpresa aquellos afilados vidrios, sin importar que ellos cortasen su piel, aun dudosa estiro su mano lentamente, intentando tocarle, temía que fuese como otras veces en que, al hacerlo el simplemente despareciera y ella de nuevo despertase, -"¿A qué hora había dormido?"- , se pregunto. Tomo unos segundos para observarle y unas cristalinas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, aun era perfecto. Decidida a acabar con aquello roso su mejilla, fue un toque temeroso pues no importaba lo que el pensase aun deseaba apreciarle por un tiempo más, para su sorpresa esta vez era diferente, el no desaparecía y ella no despertaba, esta vez sentía el contacto se su piel, el calor de ambas.

—E-¿eres tú?... Neji… en verdad ¿eres tú? — intentaba articular.

La misma colonia de segundos antes volvía a sus sentidos, ahora lo sabia aquella era el olor tan peculiar que él solía portar, algo entre menta y tierra húmeda, solía encantarle.

Un pequeño salto de sorpresa le invadió al sentir la tibia mano de él sobre la suya.

— ¿Te hiciste daño? — pregunto.

Ella ni siquiera lo había notado, se limito a responder con la cabeza, se encontraba embelesada de la figura que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, fue entonces que lo noto, aquella voz, esa era, era… ¡Su voz!, había pasado tanto que a pesar de recordarle físicamente cosas fútiles como su olor o su voz, casi los había olvidado…casi había olvidado el sonido de su voz.

Ignorando por completo el mundo a su alrededor ella dejo que le ayudase a ponerse en pie, temía tocarle, temía que desapareciese, por lo que se limito a disfrutar del tacto que él le ofrecía, cerro sus ojos deseando que aquello no terminase jamás, sin poder evitarlo un lagrima recorrió sus rostro, sabía que no era así, solo se trataba de un sueño.

—Neji…no quiero despertar nunca más… — susurro y antes de poder decir algo de nuevo se sintió prisionera, bajo su cálido regazo.

—No es un sueño, esta vez en verdad estoy aquí— susurro tiernamente el morocho, mientras afianzaba el agarre, como si supiera que la chica se desmoronaría en cualquier segundo.

Tras aquellas palabras, ignorando completamente a la razón, decidió creerle y termino por aferrarse a su hombro sollozando lo mucho que le extrañaba y diciendo lo mucho que le amaba.

.

 _Presente_

.

Bajo la tenue luz escurridiza en la ventana de aquella habitación al pie de la cama ensimismados en un tortuosos beso pasional, el morocho poso lentamente sus manos sobre la delgada cintura de aquella kunoichi que estaba ansioso por poseer, lentamente una vez seguro de tener el aquella mirada de aprobación, subió sus manos en camino a despojarle de aquellas prendas, uno a uno los botones del pequeño vestido fueron abiertos por las hábiles manos que desvestían el cuerpo de su amada, lo hacía con calma, sin prisa alguna. Mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, solo disfrutando, hasta que la prenda resbalo de su cuerpo callo hasta sus cadera donde el tiro con sumo cuidado del borde de aquel vestido, escurriéndolo por sus piernas hasta quitarlo completamente, empujando lentamente contra cama termino por recortarla, la castaña acepto gustosa, notaba como una mano acariciaba su frente después su mejilla, para finalmente volver a unir sus labios depositando esta vez un dulce beso, que sin dudarlo Tenten respondió aquel beso lleno de añoranza, un beso largo y dulce, ambos saboreándose mutuamente, hasta quedar sin respiración.

Tenten levantando los brazos en torno al cuello del joven profundizo aquel beso, fue entonces cuando el primer escalofrió de excitación recorrió tu columna, la boca ansiosa de Neji realizo el mismo recorrido, bajo lentamente dejando un rastro mojado, hasta sus pechos. Sin aquel vestido el sostén había sido presa fácil de sus dedos, ella le sintió retirar lentamente y tras un pequeño gemido de la kunoichi le escucho hablar.

-Abre los ojos y mírame Tenten - susurro mientras besaba dulcemente aquella sensible zona.

Al abrirlos, no pudo encontrar mas hermosa vista aquellos aperlados ojos solamente le observaban, llenos de ternura, en acto a aquello el soltó una leve sonrisa al saber que le observaban.

Llena de ternura, sabiéndose plenamente entregada al amor de su vida, sin poder resistirlo, toco su cabello y bajo lentamente aun mas su sobre espalda, disfrutando del tacto de aquel torso desnudo tras aquella caricia, Neji llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas y comenzó a bajar aquellas bragas, ella le abrazaba fuertemente apoyándose en aquel fuerte pecho para levantar una pierna cada vez y quedar completamente desnuda.

Lo único que separaba sus cuerpos era aquel pantalón que el ojiperla portaba.

— Eres aun más hermosa — murmuro sobre su oído.

No sabía que decir, estar a merced de Neji en tal manera le dejaba sin habla, por lo que solo asintió en forma de aprobación, ya había probado lo suficiente para saber que no quería que parara, sabía que lo que hacía podía considerarse como algún tipo de infidelidad…pero ¿acaso importaba? había suplicado al cielo, miles de noches por una oportunidad como aquella… de nueva cuenta sintiendo los labios del morocho sobre su piel cualquier pisca de duda de desvaneció.

En respuesta a aquello, Neji tomo sus manos suavemente llevándolas hacia él, colocándolas sobre su pecho, acariciando aquel bien formado torso y aun siendo guiada por él, bajo hasta sus caderas.

— Es tu turno— susurro el joven shinobi para después, plantar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Temerosa, la kunoichi desabrocho aquel botón, lentamente con un poco de ayuda suya la prenda termino fueras.

Al fin los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos...

De forma lenta Neji le envolvió en un abrazo permaneciendo así por un rato, únicamente brindándole calor, masajeando los tensos músculos de su espalda, ella hacía lo mismo, ambos exploraban el cuerpo ajeno, el apreciaba aquel cuerpo de una bella mujer que había madurado al paso de los años, mientras que ella intentaba retener un par de lagrimas rebeldes, al inspeccionar aquel aun joven cuerpo que le brindaba calor, estando seguros de aquello, retomando el ritmo, el Hyuga llevo su boca hasta su cuello besando la zona sensible de su nuca y bajo levemente dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos , frotándolos, activando cada nervio, su lengua jugueteó con los rosados pezones a su camino, sacando en respuesta unos incontenibles gemidos de la mujer bajo su cuerpo.

.

 _ **Tres días antes**_

.

Una sonrisa resplandeciente adornaba su rostro, no podía ser más feliz que ahora.

Recostados sobre el verde césped observaban maravillados el azul del cielo acompañado del pasar de las en ocasiones graciosas formas de las nubes, bajo la fresca sombra de un cerezo, ella sentía el subir y bajar de su pecho producto de su respiración, escuchaba el latir de su corazón, aun se preguntaba ¿cómo era posible? Fue entonces que entrelazo sus manos, momentos cuando comenzaba a dudar sobre ello, bastaba con tocarle para convencerse que era real el estaba ahí.

— Así que… ¿esta es la idea de una cita Neji Hyuga? — interrogo curiosa.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta? — interrogo de vuelta el morocho.

—…Todo lo contrario… es preciosa…me hubiese encantado hacerlo cuando era más joven — respondió sincera, con un tanto de nostalgia, hubiese dado lo que sea por haber pasado sus años mozos en citas como estas, en vez de lamentarse en su habitación o regalar sonrisas falsas.

—Aun eres Joven…— intento alegrarle, afianzado el agarre de sus manos.

Ambos pasaron la tarde, observado el pasar de las nubes, mientras charlaban sobre aquello que él se había perdido al pasar del tiempo, le había hecho reír al enterarse que Hinata logro casarse con Naruto y le hizo sentirse orgulloso al decirle que aquel rubio hiperactivo ahora era Hokage, hasta un tanto nostálgico al enterarse que era tío que dos Jóvenes ninjas prodigios, al mayor solían llamarlo genio… justo como a él … el tiempo les hizo poco para miles de cosas que charlar, pues el atardecer había llegado.

— ¿Tienes que irte? —

—Sabes que si…mi tiempo límite es el atardecer— intento confortarla, pues sabía que en cuanto se marchase, ella entraría en llanto.

— ¿Volverás mañana? — Interrogo de nuevo esta vez resignada a aquello.

—Lo haré…—

Para cuando el sol termino de esconderse y el cielo dejaba su azul color para tornarse oscuro el ya se había marchado de nuevo con la promesa de volver al día siguiente solo por ella.

.

Presente

.

Ambos permanecieron quietos, tratando de controlar los desbocados compases de sus corazones, intentando tomar el control de sus agitadas respiraciones temían que el solo moverse rompiese la efímera belleza del momento, el Hyuga mantenía la cara oculta sobre el hombro de la chica, inhalando la dulce loción sobre su cuello, ella se limitaba a masajear lentamente los músculos su espalda, disfrutando del tacto, aun intentado creer lo que había sucedido. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizo, el morocho volvió a posar su boca sobre la impropia, obsequiándole un tierno beso que termino por sorprenderla, cuando lo hizo se volcó a un lado para que ella pudiese abrazarse a su regazo, gustosa la Kunoichi acepto, regalando su mejor sonrisa, en verdad era feliz, recargo su cabeza sobre el fuerte regazo, del hombre a su lado mientras escuchaba el fuerte latir de su pecho, dejándose envolver de nuevo por tibios brazos del morocho.

—Te amo Neji— susurro acurrucándose aun mas, deseando que aquello jamás terminase.

Y para sorpresa de la Kunoichi la respuesta llego a sus oídos.

— Yo también…y mucho— susurro apenas audible.

Tras aquellas palabras ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, ambos sabían lo que pasaría después, envolviendo su cuerpo entre las sabanas Tenten giro un poco más, para poder observar a Neji quien se mantenía callado, solo disfrutando de la caricia que ella le proporcionaba a su rostro.

— Vas a irte…verdad…— intentando no dormirse, se atrevió a romper el silencio pese al dolor que le causaba, sin embargo sabia que alargar las cosas no serviría de nada.

—…Sabes que no puedo quedarme, yo ya no pertenezco aquí…— rompió el silencio, mirándole con aquellos blanquecinos orbes.

— ¡Llévame contigo!...no quiero seguir sin ti, no podría— replico, en tono desesperada como si con aquello le faltase el aire.

—Lo has hecho ya, eres fuerte, seguro podrás resistir un poco mas…Aun hay quien te necesita aquí. — intento tranquilizarle y tras verle asentir estando de nuevo al punto de lagrimas, le acaricio mientras llevaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

— ¿Estarás esperándome? — respondió intentando sonreír, pues poco a poco el cuerpo a un lado de ella, comenzaba a desvanecerse…se acercaba a la hora.

— Estaré esperándote… no te preocupes por llegar tarde, vive por mucho tiempo, no te arrepientas de nada, porque yo no lo hago, haz felices a los que te rodean, tu aun puedes hacerlo, tenemos buenos amigos…cuida de ellos…Y cuando llegue el día nos volveremos a ver. — La imagen de aquel joven, comenzaba a desvanecerse no sin antes depositar un último beso sobre los labios de la castaña.

.

.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, dejo que se acostumbrasen a la naciente luz que iluminaba la habitación, escuchaba el trinar de las aves que acompañaba su despertar, agitada giro de inmediato comprobando, en busca de alguien a su lado, decepción fue el sentimiento que la invadió al comprobar que se encontraba vacía, el no estaba más ahí.

Fueron unos minutos los que permanecieron, inmóviles, solos observando el paisaje tras la ventana, recorvada cada caricia, cada beso , el olor de aquella ajena piel… entonces lo recordó.

¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

Lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, por lo que rápidamente intento limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano…una pulsada de dolor la detuvo al instante, curiosa por aquello busco el motivo de aquel dolor…se trataba de una herida sobre la palma de su mano.

Fue entonces que una sonrisa amarga remplazo su llanto…no había motivo para entristecerse

A paso lento, se adentro en aquel sagrado lugar, buscando aquella lapida que aun mantenía girasoles adornándole, tan pronto llego a su lugar, se coloco en cuclillas para remplazar las flores con unas frescas.

Cerró sus ojos, imaginado al propietario de aquella sentado frente a ella.

— Neji…Si en verdad solo un sueño fue quiero volverte a soñar otra vez… duele aceptar que no encontrare y en este mundo sin ti viviré, pero siempre tu recuerdo en mi guardare… Y al atardecer adelante seguiré, si en mis sueños te vuelvo a encontrar sigilosamente te mirare, esperare ansiosa nuestro próximo encuentro, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en algún momento, en algún lugar…la tristeza olvidare y el tiempo parare…Yo lograre vivir sin ti en este mundo... — Susurro esperando que el pudiese escucharle.

Limpiando sus lagrimas, inhaló profundamente y deposito un pequeño beso sobre la fría piedra, aquello solo era el adiós en el mundo de los vivos, un hasta luego en otra vida.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Uff creo que es la historia más extraña que he escrito, pero no podía no escribirlo, cuando la inspiración me arribo mientras veía "Ghost la sombra del amor" ... y bueno pues salio esto, yo creo que en no importa el tiempo que pase siempre seguirá doliendo una perdida como la que tuvo Tenten y pues esta ha sido mi manera de ayudarle a continuar.**

 **Muchas Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado espero sus tomatazos o chidoris que quieras lanzarme en la caja de Reviews a ca abajo... en fin espero sigámonos leyendo pronto…Saludos ttebayo!**

 **¡El NejiTen no ha de morir! .**


End file.
